


It’s magic

by Tegan17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Child, Earp-Haught child, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan17/pseuds/Tegan17
Summary: Waverly, a single mother, meets a certain officer while bailing her sister out.





	1. Chapter 1

It started as one of the many nights, that she had to spend at home, alone with her baby. In all honesty, these kinds of nights were her favorites. She could get lost in her eternal love for her daughter, without feeling the society's pressure.

Hazel, her beautiful baby girl, only six months old. She was raised only by Waverley, her father didn't even know he had a daughter, and Waverley was determined to keep it that way.  
She came to this world early, but she was a real fighter, a real Earp (Waverly always chuckled when she thought about it). In the beginning, she had problems with breathing, but thanks to the good God, she recovered perfectly. What Waverly found really interesting about her daughter is that she came to life with many little red hairs. Hazel was a small redhead, even though no one in Waverly’s family had red hair, and as well as she knew, no one in the baby daddy’s family had either. It was just something that made the little baby even more perfect.

Hazel was everything. More than Waverley thought she will ever have. She came to her life as a tiny bundle of pure joy. The problems that new parents had to face were also blessings for the young mother. In the beginning, Waverly was... let's just say depressed. She felt so far from others, from the rest of the world, disconnected from reality. Nothing felt real but the touch of her newborn baby, her cries made it just even more real. And Waverly loved it. 

It wouldn't be wrong to say, that Hazel was all Waverly had, but it wouldn't be right either. Beside her, Waverly had two rocks, two rocks that she kept constantly at an arm's length. One of these rocks were her aunt, Gus, who raised her and her sisters. And the other rock was the said sister, Wynonna. 

Wynonna was wild and free and everything Waverly was not, except unhappy. Yes, being unhappy was maybe the only thing they had in common if we don't count the fact that they were both trying to hide it.

On that night Waverly was sitting in the living room of the Homestead with Hazel, who had just been fed. She was singing to her daughter and the baby was giggling while patting her mother’s face with her small baby hands.  
”Sweaty you're giggling and hitting me at the same time, I can't decide if you like my singing or not” Waverly cooed to her daughter. ”Do you like when Mama sings to you? Do you like it my darling?” Hazel kept giggling.  
”I take it as a yes” Waverly told her daughter while kissing her little hands.  
”So… What should Mama sing next?” Hazel was just giggling in response. 

Their moment was cut short by the ringing phone. The caller ID was unknown. It wasn't late, so it shouldn't have been too suspicious that someone called. Still, it put Waverly on edge.  
”Hello, Waverly talking" she picked up the phone  
”Um… Hi Baby Girl, it's me”  
"answered a familiar sound. ”Wynonna?! Oh, tell me you're not arrested!” Waverley was getting more and more frustrated. It had been such a long time since her sister had problems with the law. She thought that finally, Wynonna had grown up and became a responsible adult.  
”Well…” apparently she was wrong… ”Waverly could you just bail me out, and talk after… Please?”  
Waverly huffed in herself but at the end, what else could she do, but do as she was asked.  
”Okay.” she answered and hung up the phone.

***

Waverly drove anxiously towards the station. She was boiling in the inside. What made her situation worse: Gus was in Shorty’s that night, so she had to take Hazel with her. And what made it even worse is that it was close to 8:30 p.m. and Hazel was getting tired. And it did not mean, that her daughter will be sound asleep in a few minutes. Oh no! It meant that she would have to deal with a wailing baby while filling out forms at the station. She swore she would kill Wynonna the moment she gets released. It wasn't even 9 p.m. how did she manage to get herself arrested at all?!

Waverley sped through Purgatory, took the first parking spot in front of the station and stormed inside (an already crying baby on her arm).  
”Lonnie, where's my sister?” she demanded as soon as she reached his desk. The poor officer was just blinking at her sheepishly while trying to recollect himself.  
”If you don't mind, miss Earp, could you fill these out, please?” he showed a bunch of papers in her way.  
”Of course” Waverly answered halfheartedly while trying to pacify Hazel. ”And we basically grew up together, don't call me miss Earp” she cuffed back.

No matter what Waverly did, Hazel would not stop screaming. The baby was red from all the effort, while the people in the building were giving her… well… look. Disapproving looks. Like they were never children! Like they were never tired and a baby at the same time! Oh those people drove her crazy! Nobody can give her daughter those looks! She was afraid she would actually blow up, if she can’t escape from there. But instead of running away, she took deep breaths and tried calming Hazel.  
“Okay baby, look. I understand you, if I were you I’d be probably crying as well. I would really like to cry right now in fact!” Of course she knew Hazel couldn’t understand it, but she was also calming herself down. So she continued: “I promise you sweetie, that I will kick your aunties ass for this! Oh yes, I will.”  
Hazel seemed to get more relaxed from the attention she was getting from her mother. But as soon as Waverly went back to the paperwork, she started screaming again. And people continued to stare.  
“What?” Waverly snapped at a disapprovingly looking group of people, officers… how are they cops and still look like that at a crying baby?!  
“Hazie, listen to Mama. Listen to me little one” she went back to talking to her angel. “I know you want to go home. I get it, it’s a police station, no one in their right mind likes to be here…”  
“Ouch” her monologue was stopped by a voice that came from behind her back. “I mean… I get it, probably not the best place for an outsider” giggled the owner of the voice.  
Waverly slowly turned around, ready to sort out whoever was trying to talk to her. She was filling out forms while pacifying her baby, for crying out loud, she did not have the energy to converse as well! 

As soon as she turned around, Waverly found herself in front of a tall officer. Waverly was looking straight in her big brown eyes, and suddenly she felt all relaxed, and anxious at the same time. She looked at the shoulder length red hair of the officer, and her stomach did somersaults.  
“Um… sorry…” she muttered “don’t really have many good memories from this place… in fact, none at all” she muttered Waverly.  
“That’s alright” smiled the officer shyly “it’s a police station after all…”  
And then they just kept staring at each other. Never losing eye contact. It must have looked creepy from the outside but for Waverly time stopped at that moment.  
“I’m… I’m Nicole” the officer raised her hand “Nicole Haught”  
“Nice to meet you, officer Haught” Waverly shook her hand. “I’m Waverly Earp. “  
“Nice to meet you too, miss Earp. I was meaning to ask if I could help… “ Nicole said motioning towards Hazel, who was still wailing in her mother’s arms. “You seem to have your hands full…” she continued, but when she saw that Waverly remained silent, she added “but I don’t want to overstep any boundaries, it’s okay if you’d rather…” and she trailed off like she did not know how to finish her sentence.  
“No, no, no, I was just surprised!” Waverly blurted out “here, could you just take her for a second, until I fill these out?” Asked Waverly whole gesturing towards the papers.  
“Of course” was all Nicole said before reaching for the baby. Waverly kissed Hazel’s head and passed her to the officer. She even surprised herself hoe easy it was o handle the most precious thing in her life to a stranger.

And then something magical happened. Hazel stopped crying. Like she felt something… something special about this officer, something that her mother felt too.  
“Hi there, little beauty” Nicole cued “what’s her name?” She asked while looking at Waverly.  
“Hazel” was all Waverly could say while looking in awe at the officer.  
Waverly gave a last smile to the officer, and went back to her paperwork. It was really hard to concentrate on the forms, while all she heard in the background was officer Haught cooing to her daughter, and Hazel’s laughter. 

Finally she did manage to finish all the forms. When she wanted to give them to Lonnie, Nicole took them from her, and announced that she will see after releasing her sister. And handed back a now sleeping baby. 

Several minutes later officer Haught reappeared with Wynonna. As soon as she saw Waverly again her face lit up, like letting her bail Wynonna was the best thing that could have happened to Nicole. And Waverly melted in the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I was thrilled with your response to the first charter, thank you a lot!  
> So here’s the second, and I am sorry, but I really didn’t have too much time to work on it, but I really hope it did not turn out to be a disappointment.

The way back to the homestead was silent. To say the least... The air was thick with emotions. Waverly certainly did not feel like talking. For one Hazel was still asleep. On the other hand she was panicking. What if Wynonna started leading her life astray. Again. What if one day she would up and leave her and Hazel? What would she do then? Waverly had not been working since the baby was born, only once in a while helped Gus out at the bar. At those times Hazel was just behind the bar in her rocking chair. And Waverly loathed these occasions. Her little ray of sunshine had to be in a filthy bar, surrounded by drunkards. Fortunately Gus understood her, and she didn’t want Hazel in that surrounding either, so it happened only when it was absolutely necessary.  
Waverly also did some freelance jobs, translating texts for instance. But it was not enough to provide for herself and the baby. So without Wynonna and her income, Waverly didn’t know what would she do. 

“So… Baby Girl…” Wynonna started, but didn’t say anything more. Like she was waiting for Waverly to help her out.  
“Yes?” She asked Wynonna coldly.  
“I’m glad Hazie slept through it. You know, being at the station…” Wynonna continued. Apparently completely oblivious of what really happened.  
“Oh, so that is how you imagine our evening at the station!”  
“Um… she looks really peaceful… I just thought…”  
“Thought what, Wynonna? That a few months old baby was going to wait patiently, in perfect silence in a totally unfamiliar place, after her bedtime for me to fill out all the forms?” Waverly had difficulties to keep her voice down, not to wake Hazel.  
“Um… sorry Waves… I just…”  
“You just what? You just felt like you need trouble? What Wynonna? Were you bored?” It was getting harder and harder to keep her voice in check.  
“Nope… that douche was…”  
“What douche, Wynonna?”  
“You know…”  
“Please tell me, how would I know?”  
“Champ…” answered Wynonna after a long pause. 

The blood went cold in Waverly’s veins. She thought she would never see Champ again… she thought he left for good, and would never come back to find out that she has a baby. His baby. At that point she was no longer interested in the motive, why Wynonna started a fight. All she could think about was that the weak excuse of a man she hoped she never had to see again was back. 

Waverly and Champ were Highschool sweethearts. Waverly being the head cheerleader felt pressured to be with the football player, and peer pressure was something Waverly could never resist. After all, she had spent all her life tailoring who she is, for the people around her.  
It took her two years after graduating to realize she can actually act like herself, without having to pretend to be someone else. After that it didn’t take long to get rid of Champ. Just in time for him to not find out that she was pregnant. Or just in time for Waverly to not realize she was pregnant. At first she wanted to travel, see the world. Well she renounced from this because of the pregnancy, but still her life turned for the better. She was happier than ever before, and she certainly did not want to ever meet that self centered asshole, who made her so uncomfortable in her own skin. And now here he is…  
“What’s he doing here?” Waverly Asked finally.  
“Bein’ an a-hole” Wynonna replied. “Even the cop that arrested me agreed.” She added finally.  
“What do you mean?” Waverly felt that she won’t get further answers if she asked this question, but curiosity took the best of her.  
“She was muttering what a douche while arresting me. “  
“And don’t you think maybe she was referring to you?”  
“Well… I did not think about it”  
Waverly just huffed at her sister.  
“So what is he doing here?”  
“Dunno… guess he was broke and came back.”  
“Fudge”  
“Wow Waves, language” Wynonna warned sarcastically. 

***

The next few days were spent avoiding to talk about the arrest or the homecoming of Champ. After all that’s the Earp way of dealing with problems. During these days Waverly locked herself and the baby away from the world, at the homestead, dreading a possible run in with Champ. 

Maybe five or six days after the incident, she decided that no matter what, she can’t spend the rest of her life at home. So she went for a walk in town. 

Usually Waverly wasn’t a pessimist. She was always trying to find the best in everything. So she managed to convince herself, that Champ could not possibly have anything to do in the park, so going for a walk there was harmless. So she was pushing the pram around, pretending to be perfectly calm. Pretending to be…while in the inside she was vibrating with anxiety. Hazel possibly felt her unease, because she started crying every now and then, only pacifying when her mother picked her up.  
“You like cuddling, huh?” Waverly was talking softly to her while kissing her head “just like your Mama”. 

At these moments she did not care about the world. All she could think of was to make her daughter feel as comfortable as possible, to protect her from everything. She was aware that it would be impossible, but it didn’t stop her from trying. 

Waverly carefully analyzed the pros and cons of going to the park, but she forgot one thing: that Champ did not act like she would expect, ever… This is how she ended up running into a severely hungover Champ, who apparently fell asleep in one of the benches after partying the previous night. At first she hadn’t even noticed him, not until he called out to her.  
“Wow, Waves, it looks like you’ve been busy…” he sneered, gesturing towards the baby. “So the fella you sought out to comfort you, after I left you was not careful enough” he laughed openly.  
Waverly just rolled her eyes, especially about the part when he said he left her. But did not answer.  
“So who’s the daddy?” He inquired while getting up from the bench he had been sitting on.  
“None of your business” was all the answer he got.  
“My head’s about to blow up, still it seems like your mood is worse” he chuckled while gradually approaching her. Well, his mood seemed to be indeed quite cheerful, for someone with headache, Waverly thought.  
“Just leave us alone” demanded Waverly, clutching Hazel to her chest while trying to walk past him. He grabbed her. Forcefully. And Waverly blocked. She had flashbacks of their relationship, when he had grabbed her… occasionally it was followed by a punch. She shrunk as much as she could. Then Hazel started moving in her arms and she gained her consciousness back: she needed to protect her baby.  
“Let go of my hand!” She demanded.  
“I will if I want” he sneered back, and drew the woman closer to him.  
“What do you want?”  
“Being collaborative, are you now?” He asked with sarcasm.  
“What do you want?”  
“Well… I am bored… and I was thinking… maybe we could spend some time together, you know” he said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
“No, I don’t, just leave us alone!”  
“I don’t think so, not yet…” he slurred, pulling her closer. The smell of alcohol was evident in his breath. And Waverly was panicking. The baby was getting more and more restless in her arm, her wrist was aching under his firm grip, and she did not know how to escape.  
“I believe the lady said no, mister” came a soft yet firm voice from behind.  
“What’s it to you?” Champ cuffed back.  
“Let her go”  
“Or what?” He sneered “you think I’m afraid of a dyke like you?”  
“I don’t know what you’re afraid of, but if you don’t let go of the lady you will be charged with assault.”  
And that’s when Hazel finally decided that it was time to throw a tantrum. She started screaming from the top of her lungs, not reacting to any of Waverly’s calming words. Also this provided Champ a convenient excuse to leave, without hurting his “masculinity”. So clutching his head he walked away, murmuring something about a headache. 

Waverly continued soothing the baby, who seemed tired, and almost instantly fell asleep in her arms. Only then did Waverly pay attention to the officer, that threatened Champ. It was the same officer she met at the station, and for some unknown reason her heart skipped a beat, and she felt her face turn reddish.  
“Thank you, officer Haught” she smiled at her.  
“I’m here to serve and protect, miss Earp” she smiled back.  
“Just call me Waverly, officer.”  
“Only if you’ll call me Nicole” she beamed at her with a dimpled smile. And Waverly lost herself in the officer’s warm brown eyes.  
“Um… are you on patrol, Nicole?” She finally asked.  
“Well… actually not. I’m having my lunch break. But I didn’t know, Shorty’s isn’t open this early. So I decided to take a walk, in hope of finding another place” she confessed shyly.  
“Maybe I could help you. My family owns Shorty’s, come, we’ll get you something to eat” answered Waverly, sounding much more confident than she felt.  
“No, thank you, I will be fine. Don’t want to be a burden…”  
“Come on, you’ve just done a great favor for me, let me do something for you too…”  
“Well… miss Earp” Waverly looked at her with raised eyebrows, so Nicole quickly corrected herself: “Waverly… if it wouldn’t be too much to ask… I’d really like the idea of lunch”  
“Than let’s go” said Waverly while putting the sleeping baby back in her pram.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for your kudos and comments, they mean a lot!  
> And I hope you’ll like this chapter too.

Nicole seemed to be an awfully nice woman. On their way to Shorty’s they were having small talk. Mostly about Purgatory, since Nicole was new here and also about Hazel, because mothers apparently cannot have a conversation without mentioning their kids. Waverly was really doing her best to not sound like someone who only lives for their child, although she did feel like that sometimes. On the bright side, Nicole didn’t seem to care.

  
“So, you’ve been living here for a while?” started Nicole their conversation.

  
“Yep, born and raised in Purgatory” answered Waverly and then added shyly “in fact, I’ve never even left the Ghost River Triangle.”

  
“Oh… I see” was all Nicole replied while smiling politely.

  
“It’s not like I didn’t want to…” blurted out Waverly, feeling suddenly very self-conscious “in fact, I was planning to go on a tour to Europe not so long ago”.

  
“That sounds nice, but you sound kinda like you’ve already renounced…”  
“Well… yeah… that was before I found out I was pregnant” answered Waverly, suddenly not wanting to look up at the officer, so she kept staring at the baby who woke up in the meantime.

Nicole seemed to notice her discomfort so she immediately started apologising: “I’m sorry… didn’t want to overstep or anything…”

  
“No, no, it’s alright” Waverly hurried to comfort her “We will go to Europe together, when she gets bigger. I want her to be well traveled” continued Waverly while smiling at her baby, who also had the widest smile on her face.

“She’s so calm” continued Nicole the conversation, while looking at Hazel.

  
Waverly just chuckled in response: “How can you say that, you met her twice: the first time she was screaming at the top of her lungs at the station, and ten minutes ago she was doing the same.”

  
“Yeah, but those were special circumstances, look at her now: sitting calmly in her pram with a huge smile.”

  
Waverly just hummed in agreement.

  
“Besides...:”started Nicole, “she looks just like you”

  
“Really?” of course Waverly knew that the baby was a miniature version of herself, still this felt like the right thing to ask.

  
“Sure, her nose, her smile, her eyes, just like yours.”

  
Waverly’s heart skipped a beat at how attentive, the officer was. And then when Nicole continued with: “But I guess, she got the red hair from her father” Waverly’s heart skipped another beat, because of a very different reason.

  
“No, nothing from her father” replied shortly, and maybe more forcefully than it was necessary. but in the light of the recent events she couldn’t keep a neutral tone after the mention of that bastard.

  
“Sorry, I see I touched a sensitive subject again. I apologise.” was all Nicole answered, and Waverly felt bad immediately, after all the officer meant no harm.

  
“No, it’s fine, there’s no way you could know. I shouldn’t have leashed out on you. But yeah, I’m a single mother.” smiled Waverly at the officer just when they reached Shorty’s.

***

“Hey Gus” called Waverly her aunt as soon as they entered the bar. Gus appeared from her office, and behind her Waverly could see a pile of papers on the desk.

  
“Hi girls, hello officer” Gus greeted them. “For a second a thought that sister of yours would be here in time.”

  
“She didn’t even mention, she had to work today” chuckled Waverly.

  
“You don’t think she forgot it, right?”

  
Nicole couldn’t help but chuckle at the older lady’s concern. She had met Wynonna once when she arrested her for beating that chump, but it would be absurd for her to forget she had to work, right?

With her chuckling she drew attention to herself, and when Gus raised her eyebrows in question Waverly saw as the redhead officers face turned as red as her hair.

  
“Gus, this is officer Nicole Haught, and she is my aunt, Gus” introduced Waverly the two women to each other.

  
“Well… nice meeting you officer” raised Gus her hand for the officer to shake: “Nice to meet you too, ma’am” smiled Nicole at her while shaking the raised hand.

After the introduction Gus’ attention was replaced to Hazel:

  
“Here’s my baby” she cooed while picking her up “you seem to be in a good mood, little peanut” remarked Gus seeing the wild smile on Hazel’s face.

  
“I was hoping we could get an early lunch” proposed Waverly.

  
“Of course, honey, but since your sister isn’t here, nothing’s ready. But if you make something… I can’t help because I’m really left behind with the paperwork” answered Gus, pointing towards her desk. “Also, I’m sorry little lady, but I need to put you back in your pram.”

Gus retreated to her office, leaving the three of them alone.

  
“So, how do you feel about fries?” Smiled Waverly at Nicole.

  
“No, I can’t accept this, I’m sure you have better things to do than make lunch for me” tried Nicole refusing the offer, while smiling shyly.

  
“Nonsense, it’s nothing.” Waverly waves her off “but could you please watch Hazie, while I’m in the kitchen?”

  
Usually Waverly didn’t let Hazel alone with anyone except Wynonna and Gus. The baby was her everything, and she would never let her out of sight, but there was something with this officer… with this gorgeous officer… that Waverly felt she could trust her even with her daughter. Of course it was just several minutes, but still.

  
“Yeah, sure, but really, it’s alright you don’t have to do this”

  
“I’ll hurry, officer” smiled Waverly at her, then disappeared behind the kitchen door. And that smile… it definitely came off much more flirty than it was intended… or did Waverly do it on purpose but didn’t want to confess it to herself? The younger woman couldn't escape these thoughts while making the food.

Nicole loved children. What’s there not to love about them? They are so vulnerable and so innocent she instinctively felt like she needed to protect them from everything.  
“Hi there, sweetie” cooed Nicole while squatting in front of the pram. “So, what do ya think, are we the only redheads in town?” She asked the baby jokingly. All Hazel gave as an answer was trying to reach for Nicole. So she picked her up, and balanced her on her hip.

When Waverly came back with the food, she was welcomed by the sight of Nicole balancing Hazel on her hip while talking to her about something, and laughing as the baby was patting her face with little wet fingers. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

“Let me help” was the first thing Nicole said when she saw Waverly bringing two plates and a cup of coffee towards the table she was sitting at.

  
“There’s no need, I used to be a waitress… well bartender but did this too”

  
“Well, thank you very much” smiled Nicole at her, still keeping Hazel in her lap.

  
“Enjoy! Here, let me take Hazie so you can eat.”

“You’re eating too, right?”

  
“Yeah”

They eat mostly in comfortable silence. The baby kept her cheerful mood, even though her nap time was getting near. Even while eating Nicole kept talking to Hazel, and playing with her. It was evident to Waverly how great she is with children. The whole situation felt too comfortable, like they have known each other for ages and having lunch together was part of their daily routine. By the time they finished their meals Hazel fell asleep with her pacifier in mouth.

  
“Sooo… Waverly… thank you very much for the meal. How much I owe you?” Asked Nicole while taking out her wallet.

  
“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re money’s no good here officer” Waverly pushed her hand away. It was intended to be a playful gesture, but as their skin touched felt like magic. The whole world around them stopped and all Waverly could think about was that she never wants to let go of the officer’s hand. But of course nothing can last forever, she forced herself to let go of the officer’s hand and looked shyly at the floor.

  
“Thank you very much” came Nicole’s faint reply, her voice seemed more hoarse than before. “I was… I was meaning to ask if I could repay you… maybe take you out for dinner?” Asked Nicole while looking apparently hopeful in Waverly’s eyes.

And Waverly panicked.

“I… I’m… it sounds really good… but… I’m a planner. Yep. A planner, that’s what I am” muttered Waverly. “And it was not planned… I mean I would really lo… like to. But I can’t. Sorry.”

  
“Of course, Waverly. I understand” the regret and disappointment was so evident in Nicole’s voice that Waverly wanted to disappear. Right then and there. But that was not possible so instead she kept staring at the floor while mumbling a “sorry”.

Nicole whispered an “it’s okay” back, than said her goodbye and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Also I am not sure what I want to do with this story, so please feel free to share your ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> It turned out to be shorter than I planned, but I hope you’ll like it!

After Nicole left Waverly couldn’t help but feel… it was hard to explain, saying disappointment would be an understatement. She felt like she lost something she didn’t even know she had. She felt bad for the officer, of course but it wasn’t about that. It was about herself.

Nicole asked her out… probably on a date, but thinking back on it, Waverly wasn’t even sure about that. What if the officer was just trying to make friends in this new town. Being friends with her certainly sounded... pleasant. But thinking about being something more… no she couldn’t think of that. What about the baby? Nicole wouldn’t possibly want someone with baggage. And Hazel was her first priority! Hazel, who seemed perfectly calm, laying in her rocking chair. Nicole was really good with her, there’s no denying that. So maybe she wouldn’t even have a problem with Waverly being a mother. But that sounded ridiculous, laughed Waverly sourly internally. No, she shouldn’t be thinking about that officer like that. One of them would get hurt. That’s it. Maybe they could be friends… yes Waverly felt like she could do that.

***

SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER

Nicole has not been in Purgatory for too long. But it was long enough to meet some people. But definitely not long enough to make friends. This is why she decided to go out for a night, to the most popular place: Shorty’s.

It was quite early, she went right after her shift finished so the bar was mostly empty. There was a very bored brunette bartender behind the counter, and some kids playing pool. They were definitely not old enough to be in a place like this, but she let it go, after all they were drinking Coke. So, she took a seat next to the counter.

  
“Yo Red, What ya want?” Turned the bartender towards Nicole, chewing a gum the whole time.

  
“Just a Cappuccino, please”

  
“You’re new here, right?”

  
“I just moved here”

  
“Well, then you’ll need something stronger than your coffee…” the bartender turned away, pouring a shot of whiskey “on the house.”

  
“Well… thank you, but I shouldn’t drink that while I’m uniform…”

  
“Kay… ya know, Red…”

  
And the bartender left her, without another word, and went back to looking grumpy and bored.

  
“Umm… excuse me” tried Nicole.

  
“What?” She cuffed back.

  
“Can I get that cappuccino, please?”

  
“If really that’s what you want…”

  
Nicole felt that she didn’t choose the best time to socialize. Realistically the people she could talk to were… well… the bartender.

  
“So, you moved here, cause you’re some geek, that wants to learn stuff about Wyatt Earp’s heritage and shit?” Asked the bartender.

  
“Actually no. I must be quite ignorant but I had no idea he lived here, until I actually moved here”

  
“So what brought you here, Red?”

  
“My name’s actually Nicole. Nicole Haught.” Introduces the officer herself.

  
“No shit. Like Hot?” burst the brunette out laughing.

  
“Nope. H-A-U-G-H-T” she spelled.

  
“That’s gold!” was all the waitress answered and left, not caring to introduce herself.

She came back not long after that with the coffee. And a bottle of whiskey.

  
“That’s for you, and this for me” said the bartender while placing what she brought on the counter.

  
“So what brought you here then, Haughtie?” asked the brunette while pouring a cup of whiskey, then drinking it up in one go. Then she repeated it.

  
“Sheriff Nedley offered me a job…” she started answering but was interrupted.

  
“Oh no, you’re just a boring big city flatfoot, that got bored of her big city life?”

  
Okay, that was an awkward question. She did have a convenient explanation for the ones who were curious why she moved here, but that did not cover the real answer, but instead contained many made up reasons that may not be so true but sounded much better. However the real answer was just what the bartender proposed.

  
“Well…” she started, not knowing how to handle the situation, then decided to go with the truth “yes.”

  
“Then you came to the best place. Let me tell ya, this town’s just batshit crazy!” She went on while drinking shot after shot.

  
“I still don’t know your name…” Nicole proposed.

  
“Wow, you must be really new then. I’m Wynonna.” Answered the woman.

They spent the rest of the evening conversing. Nicole did worry about Wynonna ignoring most of her customers and her drinking too much, but beside this she was having a great time. Until some rodeo clown entered the saloon.

Nicole didn’t even notice him at first, but something about him caught Wynonna’s attention. The moment he walked in, Wynonna muttered something that sounded like “that son of a bitch” and kept glancing that the boy for quite a long time.

  
“I’m disappointed in you, Wynonna” came up the boy to them, apparently drunk “I thought you were being around to have fun, while Waverly had the money” he slurred, then started laughing and hitting the counter, like it was the wittiest thing to say. Nicole was instantly disgusted.

  
“You say her name again, and I will rearrange your face” answered Wynonna threateningly in an unexpectedly serious voice.

  
He just chuckled in response . “So how’s your sister?”

  
“I’ve just warned you” so Wynonna’s sister is called Waverly, Nicole took a mental note.

  
“Is she here? I bet I could get her again. You know, she can blow my stuff like few other girls” said the boy cockily, and he couldn’t even finish his sentence properly when Wynonna jumped across the counter and started beating him.

Nicole was taken aback by his behavior as well as the fierce response that got from Wynonna. Of course she understood the bartenders motive, but it didn’t mean, she didn’t have to stop the fight before either of them could get seriously injured.

And that’s how Nicole ended up arresting the first acquaintance she had made, as well as the boy-man she had just attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas please share them, I like the new ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Here’s the new chapter, I hope you’ll like it!

After Nicole’s departure Waverly decided to leave too, so she entered Gus’ office to say hi.

  
“Hey Gus, we are leaving, thanks for the meal” smiled Waverly at her aunt.

  
“Of course, kid.” Smiled Gus back at Waverly. But when Waverly was about to leave, she was stopped by her aunt.

  
“Is there something wrong?” She asked.

  
“No” answered Waverly, maybe faster than necessary “why?”

  
“You seem… off?”

  
“I’m alright” Waverly reassured her aunt.

  
“But if there’s anything, you know you can count on me, right?”

  
“Of course Gus, thank you” answered Waverly while moving closer to her aunt to hug her.

  
“And you know, you still got your whole life ahead of yourself. You shouldn’t be afraid to try things… to do things…” said Gus meaningfully.  
Waverly just smiled at her, picked Hazel up and left.

***

Nicole spent the next few days at the station, then cooped up in her home. She couldn’t get rid of her disappointment. She even felt heartbroken, even though it was irrational, she didn’t know Waverly that well after all.

One night, after working overtime, she was walking towards her car, when someone literally crashed into her. Nicole lost her balance and fell on the ground, while her attacker fell next to her. It was a woman with long brown hair and whiskey in hand. It didn’t take much the realise it was Wynonna, the bartender from the other night. The one whom she had arrested, so Nicole couldn’t be sure if she ran into her on purpose or not.

Nicole quickly got up, and when she saw that her opponent didn’t hurry with getting up she checked herself for injuries. Her arm hurt a little, and her uniform shirt was torn, but nothing serious happened.

Wynonna kept lying on the ground, occasionally trying to drink from her bottle.

“Miss Earp” Nicole addressed her “are you all right?”

Wynonna looked back at her, like she was just now realizing that she had run into someone.

  
“Officer Haught-to-trot” she smiled at Nicole, or rather sneered “how can I help you on this fine evening?”

  
“Umm… miss Earp… you ran into me”

  
“Yeah” Wynonna answered contemplating the situation “that seems possible.”

  
“So, are you alright?”

  
“Peachy” she smiled widely and poured some more whiskey in her mouth. “I was just about to go home” she said, then got up, walked straight up to a car and got in at the driver’s side.

  
“Miss Earp, you can’t drive home” Warned the officer.

  
“Sure I can” answered Wynonna in a singing voice and put the key in the ignition.

  
“Miss Earp, get out of the vehicle!” said Nicole in a more authoritative voice.

  
“Then” started Wynonna, pointing at the officer after getting out of the car “do tell me officer, how am I going to get home, huh?” In the meantime she did not stop pointing at Nicole, but started approaching her “you know, I can’t really call my sister to pick me up, because she hasn’t decided yet to kill me or not, after the recent arrest” at the end she was pushing her index finger at Nicole’s chest.

  
“Miss Earp, you see I couldn’t not arrest you, even if I totally agree with you, that prick needed a good beating.”

  
“Huh, so you arrest me, then tell me I’m right?”

  
“Oh no, beating him up in a crowded bar in front of an officer certainly wasn’t the brightest idea.”

  
“Well, I’m not the brightest. But guess what, I don’t hate you, so you get to drive me home.”

  
“Oookay, Wynonna. I was going to offer, but never mind…” Nicole trailed off. Then gestures towards her car and they got in it.

“So?” Asked the officer before leaving the parking lot.

  
“So what?” Wynonna slurred back.

  
“Where do you live”

  
Wynonna explained the way to the homestead, then they continued having “small talk”:

  
“My sister’s goin’ to be sooo pissed” started Wynonna casually.

  
“No offense, but I kinda see why…”

  
“I know, I know… I’m a fuckup. I just don’t understand how she can’t see that” started Wynonna a monologue “she is sooo smart. Like the smartest. But she can be really stupid. Like with me, or that Chump.”

  
Nicole just listened politely, not knowing what to answer, so Wynonna went on.

  
“I still don’t get, how could she get pregnant with that rodeo clown’s baby. But I guess it turned out quite well, my niece is awesome!”

Nicole was dumbfounded, Hazel was Champ’s baby. Champ’s, who grabbed Waverly just the other day, and even joked about her getting pregnant, from a different guy. Man that boy is stupid, indeed! Nicole also admired Waverly’s judgement of keeping Hazel a secret from her father, Nicole couldn’t imagine him to be a good influence.

By the time they arrived at the homestead it was close to 2 a.m. Wynonna got out of the car, and took two steps then fell. So Nicole helped her get to the front door. Where they discovered that the brunette didn’t have her keys. So they knocked. And knocked. And knocked.

Somewhen after the third knock they heard a baby crying, and hurrying steps. Waverly seemed to pacify her baby quite soon, because several minutes later a fuming brunette opened the door, holding an almost asleep baby.

“Hey Baby Girls” Wynonna slurred, while looking like she was about to fall asleep on Nicole’s shoulder too.

  
“Seriously, Wynonna?” Waverly hissed. Hazel seemed to notice her mother’s anger, so she became uneasy too.

  
“I coulda been ‘ere sooner, ya know” Wynonna yawned “But Officer Haughtie-pants here ‘as bossy, an’ ‘idin’t let me drive”

  
Waverly looked at Nicole, and it was like she was just noticing her. She was staring at her, not knowing what to say. She was drawn out from her stupor by Hazels cries.

  
“Shh, baby, it’s alright. Your aunty is an asshole. And that is a world you shouldn’t use, but she definitely is one.”

  
Her mother’s voice seemed to soothe the baby, she even started to smile, while waving her hands in the air.

  
“We’ll talk about it in the morning” Waverly said sternly, looking at Wynonna, while gesturing at her to go to bed. Then she looked up at Nicole:

  
“Thanks for not letting her drive, Officer” Waverly smiled at her shyly.

  
“Please, call me Nicole” she stared in a pleading voice “and it’s the least I could do, after she literally ran into me, I knew I couldn’t let her” she chuckled.

  
“She did what?” Asked Waverly sounding annoyed.

  
“Never mind, it was an accident. “

  
“Is that what happened to your arm?” Waverly asked sternly.

  
“Well… Yeah” her arm looked worse than it really was. Her shirt was torn and bloody, in reality it was probably just a scratch.

  
“Let me see it” Waverly grabbed her arm. “Could you take it off?” She asked, pulling her shirt.

  
“Well, Yeah” said Nicole while stepping inside the house. “But I’m fine, it’s fine.”

  
“Just let me take a look”

  
“Fine” said Nicole while taking off her shirt. She was wearing a black T-shirt under that.

  
Waverly gestured her to sit down on the couch. Hazel was still very awake in her hands so Waverly tried rocking her gently in hope that she would fall asleep.

  
“Come on sweetie, keep calm for a second, until mommy takes a look at Nicole’s arm, okay?” asked Waverly from Hazel. But the baby seemed like she was having the time of her life. She was smiling, giggling and waving her little hands.

  
“I can hold her” offered Nicole, and Waverly gave her the baby without hesitation.

  
“Hi little girl!” Greeted Nicole the baby “How ya doin’? I’m really sorry we woke you up, but honestly you don’t seem to mind it. But I think your mommy is not too happy about it” laughed the officer, while Hazel was trying to grab her hair.

  
In the meantime Waverly examined Nicole’s arm, and started sterilizing it.

  
“It really doesn’t seem too bad” she announced in a cheery but tired voice, “you should be good to go.”

  
“Well, thank you, Waverly” Nicole smiled at her. And when Waverly smiled back at her she felt like all her problems had just simply vanished.

  
Nicole was getting up, and was just about to leave, when Waverly cleared her throat.

  
“I am sorry for the other day…” she started.

  
“No, don’t be, you have nothing to be sorry for” Nicole replied immediately, completely forgetting about her heartache.

  
“No, I was quite rude. I’m sorry.”

  
“It’s alright. Really.”

  
“Well… I’m glad you’re okay. And…” Waverly looked shyly at the ground, and paused.

  
“And?” Nicole couldn’t stop herself, she had to push Waverly a little.

  
“I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe grab a coffee sometime?”

  
“I’d really lo… like that” answered Nicole eagerly.

  
“Then it’s a date!” Announced Waverly cheerfully, then when realized what she said she wanted to correct herself “I mean… it’s not a date, it’s just… we just grab a coffee” in the meantime she blushed really hard.

  
Nicole couldn’t hide her disappointment, so she forced a smile to her face and said:

  
“Whatever you want, Waverly”

“I’d better head out” announced Nicole after some time.

  
“Bye, little beauty” she smiled at Hazel, and gave her back to her mother. “Bye, Waverly” she said with a smile, then after Waverly said her goodbyes too, she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter: @Cameron37436820  
> Feel free to share your ideas, and what you thought about my work!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> I hope you’ll like it!

The next day started like any other day: Nicole got up at 5:30, went jogging, did her morning workout and was at the station at 8 a.m. She did feel exhausted, which was definitely new. All the overtime was finally having its effect on her.

Work wasn’t boring, although she was working with the paperwork. But to be honest, she didn’t really pay attention to what she was doing. She kept thinking about Waverly. The brunette turned her whole world upside down. Nicole felt rejected even though Waverly did invite her to have coffee. But it wasn’t a date…

But did Nicole really want to date Waverly? After all it wouldn’t just mean being with Waverly, it also meant Hazel. And Nicole did adore the baby, but was she ready to raise a human? And what if they tried being together - even though Waverly thinks she’s straight, despite Nicole’s gaydar having a different opinion - and it wouldn’t work out. They would eventually split up and it would not only break their heart but Hazel’s too… yes, she was just a baby, so she wouldn’t even remember it, but what if it happened few years later?

Nicole was soon drawn back to reality, when the door opened and a gorgeous woman entered the station. She was approaching Nicole who could hardly tear her eyes from her swaying hips. Waverly. And Nicole could no longer deny the fact that she was already a goner: helplessly falling for Waverly.

The brunette went straight to Nicole’s desk, and her confidence seemed to be dissipating. She started fidgeting with the sleeve of her shirt and avoided eye contact.

  
“Hi” she looked up at Nicole shyly.

  
“Hey” answered the officer with faux confidence.

  
Waverly kept looking at her sleeves, occasionally glancing up at Nicole.

  
“Take a seat” gestures Nicole towards a chair on the opposite side of the desk. “So… how can I help you?” continued the officer, smiling.

  
“Yeah, you said we could grab a coffee sometime. But we haven’t decided when, so I firstly thought to bring you a cappuccino here, but that would mean, we won’t properly go out. So I decided to come here and ask?” She trailed away “And now I’m rambling so I’ll just shut up now.”

  
“No, no, it’s alright! I think it’s cute” answered Nicole shyly, then added “would you like a cup of coffee now?”

  
Waverly seemed surprised, even a bit disappointed.

  
“Oh… sure, yeah, we can have that coffee right now. Yeah, that’s alright too. So it turned out I should have grabbed a cappuccino “ she chuckled nervously.

  
“No, that’s not what I meant, I mean we could do that too, but I thought we could talk about that other time we grab coffee while we drink coffee?”

  
Waverly’s face lit up spectacularly, and it made Nicole’s heart skip a beat.

  
“That sounds nice. Thanks.”

  
“I’ll be back in a sec!”

They were sipping their coffee, and Nicole’s previous doubts seemed ridiculous. This woman was everything: she was perfect!

  
“So, you came alone” Nicole pointed out the obvious.

  
“Yeah, who should have I came with?” asked Waverly surprised.

  
“I was meaning Hazel” answered the officer shortly.

  
“Yeah, I do take her with me almost everywhere” chuckled Waverly.

“I didn’t mean it like that!”the officer started explaining. “It’s just…”

  
“Nicole, it’s alright” interrupted the brunette “She’s with Wynonna. She feels guilty for last night so offered to babysit.”

  
“She’s the cutest” stated Nicole matter of factly.

  
“She is, right?” Asked back Waverly playfully. “And you seemed to be really good with babies”

  
“It’s easy to be good with her, she’s really patient” smiled Nicole.

  
They continued having small talk, and agreed on going out that Friday evening. And afterwards Nicole felt at the top of the world. After all, Waverly seeked out her companionship!

***

“No! No! No! Wynonna you can’t let me down now!” Exclaimed Waverly on the phone.

  
“I’m sorry Baby Girl, but I can’t afford to leave the workshop after the boss man decided to be a giant asshol. You know we need the money…” answered Wynonna, who started working at a garage when not at Shorty’s.

  
“It’s sorry, you’re right…” Waverly sounded surprisingly disappointed even for herself.

  
“It was just coffee, Baby Girl. Just call her and set a different date” suggested the older brunette.

  
“Yeah, I’ll call her. Bye Wynonna”

  
“Bye, Waves”

After hanging up the phone Waverly kept sitting in her bed and staring at the floor for quite some time. Her brain was racing. She felt defeated. Of course she wanted to see the officer, but usually she didn’t feel this way even if a date got cancelled. And the would probably just move it to another day. It wasn’t a big deal. Was it?

In the meantime Hazel fell into a peaceful slumber in her crib, so Waverly stepped outside the bedroom, not to wake her. And dialed Nicole’s number.

“Hi, Waverly!” Picked up the officer and she sounded extremely nervous. “Something’s wrong?” She asked before Waverly could have answered.

  
“No, everything’s alright. Just… Wynonna has to work overtime, and I don’t have anyone to watch the baby, so… I can’t make it today.”

  
“Oh… yeah, I understand” answered Nicole after some hesitation. Maybe she was trying to decide if Waverly was Just looking for an excuse.

  
“Maybe we could do it some other time soon?” Asked Waverly.

  
“Yeah, we could… or” started the redhead, shyly.

  
“Or?”

  
“Or maybe I could go over? Bring the coffee too? Or maybe food and we could have dinner?”

  
“Nicole…” started Waverly and she was hopeful indeed “that sounds nice. But how about you come over and we order Chinese?”

  
“Sounds like a plan!”

  
“Okay. Then I’m waiting!” Exclaimed Waverly cheerfully. Maybe too cheerfully.

Why was she so cheerful? She was just having a friend over. It’s not a big deal. A friend… cause that’s what they were. The officer was caring and gentle and understating, she didn’t judge her for being an Earp, or a single mother. They didn’t know each other too well, but since the first time they met, Nicole had always been there for her. She was extraordinary! She was everything most people around Waverly weren’t. Maybe that’s what she was so excited about. Yeah, probably that’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. And please share me with you’re ideas about the story and about how I could improve it!  
> Also find me in Twitter: @Cameron37436820


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I hope you’ll enjoy it!

Waverly was impatient. As upset as she felt about postponing her meeting with Nicole, the younger woman felt just as thrilled at the thought of getting to hang out with the redhead despite the circumstances.

Hazel seemed peaceful so Waverly hoped that they’ll be able to talk for some time at least before she had to tend to the needs of the baby. Maybe she’ll sleep several hours in a row and she won’t have to breastfeed her or change her diaper. Neither of them was something she wanted to do on a first date. Wait, date? What a foolish thought!

***

Saying things did not go the way Waverly planned them would be an understatement. Hazel woke up even before Nicole even arrived! And she seemed to be in a horrible mood. Waverly picked her up, fed her, then burped her, in the meantime she managed to get her floral sundress covers with the baby’s vomit.

She had spent most of her afternoon on trying to decide what to wear while she’s with Nicole and at that moment she was back at not knowing what to wear. She didn’t want to be neither over nor under dressed. She wanted to look casual but still show Nicole that she did some effort in her looks. So she just put a louse T-shirt and yoga pants on until she manages to pick out something else.

And that was when the baby started crying again. Since her diaper was clean and cuddles or her singing didn’t help either, Waverly headed to the kitchen to grab some milk, that she had pumped before, since her breasts were sore. Hazel started to get calmer with the meal, but something was still bothering her, Waverly could see it. So she kept rocking the baby in the kitchen. And that was when she heard the doorbell.

What else could she do? Waverly opened the door without the chance to put something nice on, with a half asleep baby in her hands.

Nicole looked gorgeous. No, to say gorgeous is an understatement. She wasn’t dressed up in anything fancy. She was wearing black jeans and a blue flannel. But still Waverly was taken aback by how beautiful the redhead was.

“Hi” greeted the officer.

  
“H-hi” stuttered Waverly “I’m really sorry, I wasn’t going to wear this, but Hazie’s Just thrown up on me, and she’s still so uneasy and I really didn’t mean this night to be like this”

  
Waverly felt embarrassed, and in the verge of tears. But she couldn’t find the reason why. She’s just having a friend over. A gorgeous redhead friend. She was probably still hormonal.

  
“Waves” started Nicole “breath…” after a few seconds she continued: “it’s okay. More than okay. Really.”

  
“Sorry, I just didn’t really plan the evening like this” chuckled Waverly.

  
“It’s alright. To be honest I might prefer it this way” grinned the officer.

  
“And why’s that?”

  
“For one: I got to see the baby” smiled the redhead, then added looking towards Hazel “Hi there little girl, you rewrote all of mommy’s plans, didn’t you.” When the baby seemed to really like the attention Nicole went on “so you don’t really respect that your Mama’s a planner, do ya?”

  
“Okay, okay, I see what you’re referring to” interrupted Waverly “and I’m really sorry for being rude. On the other hand, I really am a planner. And I planned this night totally differently. “

  
“Well, a change in the plans isn’t always a bad thing, is it?” Asked Nicole while looking around in the living room.

  
“Let’s hope, it isn’t” answered the brunette playfully, then added looking at her baby “what are the chances that you’ll fall asleep any time soon, young lady?”

  
Hazel answered only by laughing and trying to grab Waverly’s hair.

  
“I think that’s close to zero…” sighed Waverly.

  
Nicole just chuckled at their interactions. Waverly and Hazel stole her breath away the very first time they met, and since then her affection towards the little family has only grown. Of course Nicole was aware that Waverly considered herself straight, and even if she didn’t there was no guarantee that she felt like dating so soon after having a baby. But still she hoped. Hoped for things that scared the shit out of herself. She was imagining being a part of Waverly and Hazel’s family. She imagined raising the little redhead and growing old with her mother. She needed to get rid of those thoughts, decided Nicole.

In the living room of the homestead Nicole found a picture of Waverly and a very newborn Hazel.

  
“Wow, that’s really cute” she said pointing at the picture.

  
“Yeah, that was the second time I was holding this cutie” answered Waverly proudly.

  
“The second, huh?”

  
“Yeah, I got to hold her for a bit after the delivery, then the nurses took her to clean her up. And that was taken after she got back.”

Before Nicole could answer anything Waverly changed the subject:

  
“Could you please hold her for a minute, until I change into something presentable?” Asked the brunette shyly.

  
“I would gladly take her, but I don’t know about you changing. You look great. Always. No matter what you wear.” it slipped out, and Nicole’s face was as red as her hair.

  
“You’re really sweet, Officer Haught” answered Waverly with an enormous smile on her face “still I’d like to change. Put on jeans at least…”

Nicole took the baby and kept talking to her while Waverly got ready. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt, nothing fancy, but it warmed Nicole’s heart to look at her.

  
“You look beautiful” confesses her with an intense blush.

  
“You’re a real charmer, Nicole” laughed Waverly.

They ordered Chinese and spent the evening talking about everything: their childhood, their dreams and their everyday life. Both of them was taken aback by how easy it was to converse with each other.

In the meantime Hazel fell asleep, as if she was sensing that her momma wanted some alone time with the officer. Which she certainly wanted, just wasn’t sure why. There was something really special about Nicole. Every word she said was so caring and understanding and witty. She listened as Waverly went on and on about the ancient civilization, and even asked questions. No one has ever payed Waverly that kind of attention. And the brunette's heart was just about to explode!

In the meantime they shifted closer to each other. Waverly was almost sitting on Nicole’s lap. That surprised the brunette too, she usually was a touchy-feely kind of person, but she always valued personal space. Yet here she was, drawn to the redhead with a force she couldn’t fight. And maybe it was because of this force that she shifted even closer to the officer. Nicole smelled like vanilla dipped donuts. Waverly looked at her eyes: deep pools of brown. And then she shifted even closer to the officer. And Nicole didn’t seem to mind it at all. She seemed to reciprocate her movements, she was also approaching Waverly. And it just added to the overwhelming feeling that took over Waverly’s ability to think. And maybe this was the reason why Waverly reached her arm out, and placed her hand behind Nicole’s neck. And maybe this was the reason why Waverly approached her face to Nicole’s. And maybe this was the reason why Waverly kissed Nicole’s lips slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your ideas about how I could improve the story! And also tell me what would you like to see in the story.  
> Find me on Twitter: @Cameron37436820


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I took so long, and I’m also sorry that it turned out to be so short.

It felt like the whole world ceased to exist, there was nothing else but Waverly’s lips on her own. Nicole felt invincible at the moment. Waverly Earp was kissing her. The evening couldn’t have turned out to be more perfect. At least, that was how she felt at the moment.

Then Waverly pulled away. They locked eyes, and Nicole’s heart dropped: Waverly looked frightened, like a deer caught in the headlights. So what else could Nicole do but panic?

  
“I’m… I’m sorry” muttered Waverly in a small voice.

  
“Don’t be” tried Nicole to soothe her. The fact that the brunette kept her gaze at her fingers made comforting her even harder.

  
“Waverly, please, would you look at me?” Nicole herself was surprised by how pleading she sounded. It made her feel vulnerable.

Waverly slowly lifted her eyes, and looked straight into Nicole’s.

  
“I’m sorry” she started.

  
“Please don’t apologies” interrupted the redhead.

  
A minute of silence followed this, then Waverly spoke up:

  
“I’m just… I’m not like… I’ve never been with a woman”

  
“Waverly, I would never ask you to be someone you’re not” Nicole states firmly.

  
“I’m sorry”

  
“Don’t be. There’s nothing you should feel sorry for”

  
“Maybe we should be just friends” continued the brunette in a small voice.

  
“Whatever you want, Waverly” sighted Nicole, unable to avoid sounding hurt. She hoped Waverly wouldn’t notice this, although by the way she kept avoiding her gaze told Nicole otherwise.

Their easy going conversation turned into uncomfortable silence. If Nicole would have wanted to be honest with herself, she would have found herself in need to confess that she was hurting more than it made sense. It wasn’t the first time she made out with a straight girl. Wasn’t the first time she got rejected either. So why did she feel like every color evaporated from her surroundings?

  
“I… I should probably head out” broke the officer the silence.

  
“Alright” answered Waverly, barely louder than a whisper.

***

For Waverly kissing Nicole felt like the world she knew came tumbling down, and a brand new reality filled suddenly her whole existence. And it was overwhelming. Her head started spiraling, and she found herself freaking out about kissing a gorgeous redheaded lady officer, and it felt extraordinary. She wanted more, and wanted to be able to spend the rest of her life being able to kiss Nicole, to spend the rest of her life supporting the officer while being supported by her. And what else could she do? She pulled away.

It was a horrible idea to nurture such thoughts. She was a mother after all, she didn’t have time for heartbreak, when reality would hit, and make her realize that the officer didn’t feel the same way. She needed a way out. She needed her life the way it was until the breathtaking woman waltzed into it and was about to tear it into pieces.

Waverly went to bed immediately after Nicole had left, but couldn’t fall asleep. Hazel senses her mother’s unease, like she always does and sleep only for 15 minutes without waking up.

After several tries to sing her to a deeper slumber, Waverly took the baby with herself to the bedroom, and laid down with Hazel in her chest. The baby seemed perfectly content with it.

  
“You’re not tired, sweetie?” asked Waverly her daughter while caressing her face. “I know, mama’s quite frustrated to say the least. But baby, you should really rest”

After seeing that Hazel was not getting any of it, she continued talking to her.

  
“You like Nicole, right?” asked Waverly rhetorically “I know you do, you never throw a fit with she's around” chuckled the mother. “What if I liked her too? Would that really be that bad?”

  
Hazel kept playing with her mother’s fingers while drooling on her chest.

  
“Let’s sleep now, maybe tomorrow we’ll see it clearer” cooed Waverly, while kissing the crown of Hazel’s head, then laying the baby next to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Share your thoughts in comments!


	9. Chapter 9

Just like she had hoped, the next day helped Waverly to see things clearer. She was a grown up woman, a mother and her first priority should be what is best for her baby and herself. She couldn’t afford experimenting.

So after feeding Hazel she got dressed, woke her exhausted sister up and left her daughter with her auntie. Until she gathers all her courage and clear things up with Nicole. Therefore Waverly headed to the station.

***

Despite the fact that winters were freezing in Purgatory, in summer the weather could be extremely hot. That day was not one of those. When Waverly put her car in park in front of the station an enormous storm was forming.

Waverly hurriedly entered the station, just to find out that Nicole didn’t have a shift that day. Well Waverly’s plan obviously needed some makeover. She went back to her car and spent several minutes just contemplating what should she do next. She could go home, and talk to the officer some other time, but she was afraid she would lack the determination and the courage the following day. So she quickly dialed Nicole’s number.

“Hello” picked up the officer, she sounded like she had just woken up.

  
“Hey, it’s me, Waverly” introduced the brunette herself, although she was aware that Nicole already knew that.

  
“Yeah, well how can I help you?”

  
“I wanted to talk” jabbered Waverly.

  
“Okay…” Nicole sounded quite hesitant, but Waverly decided to ignore it.

  
“I came to the station but you’re not here…” since Waverly hadn’t exactly decided where she wanted them to talk she trailed off.

  
“I’m at home… you could, come over?”

  
“If that would be okay for you too…”

  
“Sure, I’ll text you my address?”

  
“Alright, can I go right now?”

  
“Of course”

***

By the time Waverly reached the officer's house the forming storm turned into a full blown one. She almost didn’t see anything while she pulled up at Nicole’s driveway.

Waverly quickly got out of the car and ran up to the door. The moment she was about to knock on the door was the exact moment when her insecurities caught up. What is she doing here? Making clear that despite the fact that she kissed Nicole and than pulled away and made the situation unexpectedly uncomfortable she doesn’t want to have a romantic relationship with the officer. Like it wasn’t clear after last night...

At that point Waverly was about to turn around, drive home in those extreme conditions and send a text to Nicole saying that what she wanted wasn’t that important after all. And that was when the door opened.

  
“Hi, I saw your car, sorry that i didn’t realize you’re here, sooner” smiled apologetically the officer “if your rang… well it’s not working yet, so… yeah, come in”

It was evident that the redhead was uncomfortable, but who could blame her, really? Their whole situation was uncomfortable.

  
“Sooo…” started Nicole “What can I get you? Coffee? Tea?”

  
“Tea would be nice” smiled Waverly shyly.

  
While Nicole prepared the beverage they did their best to have a normal conversation, but with not much luck. The easiness of their interactions disappeared.

“Here you are” smiled Nicole while placing a cup of tea in front of the brunette and one in front of herself.

  
“Thank you”  
“If you need anything in it… I have honey or sugar, if you prefer that, or lemon?”

  
“It’s fine, thank you. “

  
“Is… everything alright?” Broke Nicole the silence several minutes later.

  
“Yes, I’m just… I just wanted to talk” confesses Waverly while keeping her eyes at her hands.

  
Nicole didn’t answer, instead kept quiet and looked at Waverly suggesting to go on.

  
“Is sorry for last night” blurted out the brunette.

  
“You don’t have to be”

  
“No, no, I do. I acted like a child” started Waverly, now sounding less shy “I kissed you, then I made it look like I didn’t want to, then I basically threw you out“ when she saw that Nicole was about to protest, she went on more fiercely. “Not with words, but I made the situation totally awkward because of my insecurities.”

The she paused, before adding in a small voice: “I’m sorry.”

Nicole just kept looking at her for several minutes, before asking hesitantly.

  
“So you did want that kiss?”

  
Waverly huffed at the redheads atticks.

  
“Not my point!”

  
“Detailed are important” smiled Nicole, her dimples were on display, it seemed to be her first real smile. “Besides,” she added “I kinda figured out the rest”.

  
“I…” started Waverly but was immediately interrupted.

  
“You haven’t answered!” The redhead slid closer to her on the couch in her living room.

  
“Nicole…” Waverly sounded dejected.

  
“You’re right, it’s a stupid question.” Said Nicole with a cocky grin, “I should have asked, did you like it?”

  
Nicole’s overbearing confidence took Waverly aback, and she found herself blushing like crazy!

  
“So?” Raised the redhead her eyebrows. In the meantime she approached Waverly as close as it was possible without actually touching her and was looking straight in Waverly's eyes.

  
“I did… but that’s not the point!” Exclaimed the brunette.

  
“Then what’s the point?”

  
“I just wanted to tell that I don’t wantt it! I don’t want that kind of relationship. But here you are, being all cocky and having those stupid dimples and I just…” during her anxious ramble Waverly didn’t dare to look at the redhead, but as soon as she looked up, she was unable to go on.

  
Nicole distances herself significantly from Waverly, her smile disappeared and genuine concern took its place.

  
“I understand” answered the redhead, almost in a whisper.

  
”I’m a mother now, Nicole. If we would have met before… but I can’t just do something so uncertain…”

  
She didn’t know how to continue, and for some time Nicole didn’t know what to say either. Then she finally spoke up:“I don’t understand what’s so uncertain. I haven’t asked you to do anything…”

  
“But you will!” Burst out Waverly more forcefully than it was necessary.

  
“I don’t understand.”

  
“You’re kind and patient and respectful, so what if things work out? What if it gets serious and you become part of our family and then something happens and it all will… it will just...”

  
“Waverly… look at me, please” pleased Nicole. When the brunette shyly glanced up, she gently took her hands and went on: “if you’re not ready for a relationship I understand that. You’ve been through a lot, and I guess you’ve dated too many shitheads.”

  
“We’re not dating!”

  
“I know Waves, all I’m saying is that I would really like to try to be a part of your and your daughter’s life. I know it should be too early for us to talk about these things… but I want to be honest with you, and this is the truth.”

  
Waverly didn’t answer, at least not with words. She slipped next to Nicole and rested her head on the redhead’s shoulder.  
They stayed in silence for one or two minutes before Waverly spoke up:  
“You’re really sweet, you know?” She looked up at Nicole and smiled brightly.

  
“Well… I am, aren’t I?”

  
“So cocky”

  
“You’re wrong, I’m sweet!” Protested Nicole jokingly.

  
“Nicole, have dinner with me?” Waverly blurted out suddenly.

  
“Dinner?”

  
“Like not today, sometimes when it works for you too…”

  
“You’re asking me out on a dinner?”

  
“Yeah? Like a date? Maybe?” Waverly’s voice was unexpectedly high, but Nicole didn’t seem to mind.

  
“I would really like that.” Answered the officer, and she felt like she was in the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long wait. I went on a road trip and didn’t really have time to write.  
> This chapter is really short, I’m sorry for this too. I’m about to start college abroad and moving to another country is quite stressing and time consuming.

After inviting Nicole to the date Waverly didn’t wait long with declaring that she should be on her way home.

  
“No, it’s not a good idea. It’s not safe to drive in this water” answered Nicole, sounding rather pleading than ordering.

  
“Shit…” was all Waverly muttered in respons. She had totally forgotten about the storm and it had been hours since she left from home. And she’s never left Hazel for this long.

  
“No, I have to go. I’ll be careful”

  
“Stay just another half hour maybe the stir will subside by then…” tried Nicole persuading her.

  
“No, I really can’t.” declared the brunette and headed towards the door. “But I look forward to our date” she looked back with a confident smile before leaving.

Before Nicole could reason with her the door was shut and Waverly hopped in her Jeep and sped off. In all her previous emotional roller coaster she hasn’t really noticed how long she has been in town. And it wasn’t really too long but every second without her daughter felt longer than it was in reality. While driving she was so caught up in her thoughts that the attention she was paying to her surroundings was really not too much. This is probably why she hasn’t even noticed the little sign that warned her that she was running low on fuel. At least when she departed she was running low, by the time she left the town’s premises far behind herself the fuel tank of the car was totally empty and it didn’t take long for the Jeep to stop.

“Fudgnuggets” murmured Waverly.

The storm was raging on. And she was far from everything. Even in good weather it would be a long journey to walk from her current location to the homestead but in that storm it was nearly impossible. The windshield wipers stopped in 30 degree angles and that was the farthest Waverly could see. Her vision was clouded by the heavy fall of raindrops and all she could her was the rain hitting the roof of the car.

She had to call someone. She had to. She couldn’t call Wynonna since she was with Hazel, and she would never want her baby in a car in this weather. She could call Gus since she was out of town in some kind of business training. So Waverly was lost. She kept scrolling down her contacts but she could not find anyone. Well this might be an exaggeration, since a certain name caught her eyes multiple times, but she couldn’t ask her… it was too new, and she was too far away and the weather was too bad…  
But as time passed, none of the excuses seemed valid. So she dialed the contact: Nicole Haught.

The officer picked up after the third ring.

  
“Hi, Waverly, you got home?” She asked immediately.

  
“No, not really…” answered the brunette awkwardly.

  
“You alright?” The shift in Nicole’s tone was evident. It shifted from easy going to soaked with anxiety happened in a matter of a second.

  
“Yeah, I am fine but apparently without gas…”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“My car ran out of gas…”

  
“Where are you?” The redhead started to sound gradually more and more calm after acknowledging that physical the brunette is just fine.

  
“About halfway between the homestead and Purgatory”

  
“I’m on my way” declared Nicole and immediately put down the phone. Waverly didn’t even had the time to ask her to come get her.

Apparently Nicole wasn’t exaggerating when she said she was on her way. About twenty minutes after Waverly’s call the redhead’s cruiser pulled up next to the red Jeep, and also in record time Nicole got out of her car and rushed to Waverly’s door with an umbrella.

  
“Hi there” Nicole was first to greet again, right after the shorter woman opened the door.

  
“Hey, I am so so grateful that you came, Nicole!”

  
“Of course, now come, get in my car, we’ll drive you home and deal with the Jeep later. Okay?” Took the officer the initiative.

  
“Yes, of course. Thank you.”

  
“Now come” gestured Nicole to the brunette to get out of the car by holding out a hand for her to take.

Which Waverly did. Gladly. Maybe more gladly than what would have been rational but she didn’t really care. Nicole escorted her to her car then even opened the door for the brunette. Waverly couldn’t help but feel like she was in some kind of clichè romance movie. But she loved it too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, it's super short again. I've jut started university abroad and I'm finding it hard to find my place. But I shouldn't use it as an excuse, I know...  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Nicole close the door after Waverly got in the car, and rushed to the driver’s side. The rain was pouring so her shirt hung close to her body, accentuating her lean figure. And there was absolutely no way Waverly could do anything but admire her body. And maybe not only her body… The officer was so kind and patient with her. She surprised her every day, and so far these were the most pleasant surprises.

“Everything alright?” she asked the older woman concerned after spotig her staring.

“Ye… yes, ‘m fine” blushed Waverly “You amaze me, you know?” Waverly heard herself say. She only realised that she said it out loud when it was too late.

“Well…” stattered Nicole “To be honest, I try real hard” and she turned just as red as Waverly.

The brunette just chuckled in response.

“What?” demanded the officer jokingly. “Are you laughing at me?”

Hearing the accusation Waverly tried to master her laughter and answer: “It’s just… you don’t have to, you know?”

“I don’t have to what?”

“Try hard” stated the younger woman matter of factly.

“And why would that be?” enquired Nicole like she wasn’t able to comprehend what Waverly said.

“I think you’re way out of my league” laughed the brunette, like this was the most evident thing in the world and Nicole not realising it was hilarious.

“What are you laughing at?” asked the redhead, looking just like a lost puppy.

At her companion’s reaction Waverly turned more serious too when she answered: “You’re a young and ambitious police officer from the Big City with great expectations. While I… even in the best case scenarios I’m just a small town MILF.”

After her confession Waverly did not dare to look at the redhead. She fixed her gaze at her fingers and waited. And waited for what seemed like an eternity until Nicole finally spoke up.

“Waverly…” then paused “would you look at me, please?” her tone was gentle and understanding and Waverly could not feel any pity behind it. So she looked up. She found herself face to face with calm brown eyes.

“Waverly…” Nicole started again. “You… you are extraordinary. For one part you are a single mother to a wonderful baby which I cannot even start to understand how hard is. On the other hand you are smart and funny and I think you are the smartest person I’ve ever met. Last but not least… you are breathtakingly beautiful.”

While listening to Nicole’s monologue Waverly couldn’t tear her gaze away from the calm brown eyes. And all she could see in them was honesty. She was surprised by the office again, and she found herself unable to say anything. She has just confessed one of her greatest insecurities and all she got as a response was pure honesty. And at that moment she saw Nicole as vulnerable as she felt.

“So…” started the redhead again “I think you deserve someone who always tries their best” at this point Nicole kept avoiding her gaze.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I know it's quite short, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

Nicole Haught being so brutally honest while telling things Waverly has never thought that she’ll hear and that were so contradictory to how she saw herself did things to the brunette. How could she believe that Nicole really had that opinion? How could she believe it? On the other hand, how could she not when the older woman was looking at her with those oh so warm eyes?

Without even realizing it, Waverly reached out and took the officer’s hand in hers. The contact sent a shockwave through her system. Through both of their systems. It wasn’t the first time their touched each other, still it felt like it. It felt like a completely new sensation, something neither of them has ever experienced. After this there was no stopping Waverly! She reached out to the officer’s neck and pulled her closer while approaching her own face. It all happened so fast; it was instinctual. Their lips crashed together, and it sent both of them to oblivion. It lasted only several seconds still it felt like time had stopped and no one else existed but the two of them.

This time when they pulled apart Nicole didn’t find herself looking at that shocked expression like the previous time. This time she was met with adoration… and lust. There was no way she could stop herself from reaching out and running her hand through the brunette’s hair, then caress her face. And Waverly let her. They smiled at each other so widely that it hurt, and they knew that this was meant to happen.

“Come, take me home” smiled Waverly at the redhead after a short make out session, and her voice held a sultry double meaning that made Nicole’s blood boil. Without another word the officer started the car and they were on their way home.

At the homestead Nicole hardly had enough time to close the door of the car before Waverly jumped her again. And her kisses were gradually getting more and more heated, until it was unbearable for both of them to have cloths between their bodies. With great difficulty they managed to stumble up the stairs, open the door, not breaking the kiss for a second. Not until they opened the door and heard the loud vails of a baby. Hazel’s desperate cries were enough for Waverly to set her priorities straight and rush into the room.

“You see, Hazie, Mommy’s home” heard Nicole Wynonna’s cooing voice before entering the room. As soon as the baby was handed to her mother, she became considerably calmer and slowly fell asleep.

“She’s been crying for almost an hour!” sighed Wynonna, then noticing Nicole added: “And Red-Haught is here too.”

At her sister’s words Waverly turned around suddenly, like she’s just realizing Nicole’s there.

“Hi Wynonna” answered the redhead, feeling relieved that the older brunette didn’t seem to notice her sister’s reaction. “I should head home…” offered the officer, but she was immediately stopped by Waverly.

“No, please” her voice was small, she sounded pleading.

“You sure?”

“I mean… if you’d like to too, that is…”

“Of course. Can I give you a hand?” Nicole gestured towards the baby.

“She seems fine now…” hesitated the brunette, while looking at her daughter “but… I’m still so worried” she trailed off.

“I bet my ass you are! I am freaked out for sure!” inserted Wynonna “that baby of yours screamed for a hella long time, and you show up and she’s instantly calm! I’m telling you; she has bad taste if she doesn’t like me!”

“I’ll just take her to bed” stated Waverly, then looked back at Nicole “would you like to come?”

  
Nicole followed her without a word.

In the nursery Waverly placed Hazel gently in her crib and picked up the baby monitor. After leaning down to kiss her daughter’s forehead one last time she escorted Nicole to bedroom.

“I’m sorry” she whispered shyly.

“What for?” asked the redhead confused.

“That we got… kinda interrupted”

“That’s more than alright” stated Nicole with so much confidence that it warmed Waverly’s heart.

“Maybe we could continue?” looked Waverly up at the officer.

“With Wynonna downstairs?”

“Agh…” sighed the younger woman in frustration “Then what about a movie?”

“A movie sounds great, Waverly”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked it :))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!  
> I'm terribly sorry that it took so long, and i only managed to come up with such a short chapter!  
> In my defence I'me going to med school, and oh boy do I need to study!  
> I hope you like it, if so tell me in the comments. And if you don't tell me how could I improve it!

Paperwork can hardly be referred to as something enjoyable. Of course, there are far worse things, but being stuck in the office filling out forms was far from how Nicole Haught liked to spend her Friday afternoons. At least she didn’t get the night shift, that’s what she kept repeating in her head. Maybe she could grab a drink after her shift is over… to be honest spending her Friday night alone in a bar didn’t seem too appealing either, but she had to meet new people.

As caught up as she was in her self-pity, the sound of hurried steps coming in her direction drew her attention.

Instantly after Nicole saw her visitor, she could feel an enormous grin forming on her face. Waverly Earp was approaching her with the cutest baby in her arms.

“Hi there” beamed the brunette at the officer, while taking the seat next to Nicole’s desk.

  
“Well, hello” answered the officer “what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Straight to business, officer?” asked Waverly jokingly.

  
“You can’t blame me for being curious…”

Parallel to the adult’s conversation Hazel started blabbering with so much enthusiasm that Nicole couldn’t help but remark:  
“I bet if you could talk, you wouldn’t be as secretive as your Mommy!” and for a moment Nicole lost herself in admiring that tiny perfect human.

  
“I’m not secretive!” stated the younger woman, than added “and if you must know…” here she paused for good measure “we came to invite you over to dinner”

Then before Nicole could answer Waverly shyly looked down at her baby while adding: “well, I’d like to invite you over to dinner, while this little one is either sound asleep or with her aunt”

At that Nicole couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, before responding:  
“I’d love to have dinner with the both of you…”

  
“You know, I was thinking about having you all for myself” stated Waverly in a low and slightly sultry tone that made Nicole choke on thin air.

After the officer managed to compose herself, which took an embarrassingly long time, even with concentrating on this task with all of her will, she answered:

“So, are you asking me out on a date, Waverly?”

“Yes, I am… what do you say?”

  
“I’m honored, Waverly Earp” answered Nicole with the greatest smile on her face.

Several hours later, Nicole walked up to the front door of the Homestead, with a small bouquet and a bottle of red wine. She was a bit early, well five minutes early so it was really not a big deal. But she didn’t want to look desperate or something like that… But why on Earth should she feel desperate, it’s alright to be early.

As soon as the officer realized that only her insecurities are trying to drive her crazy, she decided to ring the doorbell.

And received no answer.

So, she rang again.

Still nothing.

She started searching her pockets when the door flung open, and what she saw made her jaw drop. Waverly was wearing a flowery summer dress. She was only slightly more elegant than how she is usually dressed, but even in her casual clothing she was the most beautiful woman in Nicole’s opinion.

“You’re a vision” the redhead found herself saying, then blushed furiously.

  
“Well, thank you.” The shorter woman blushed too. “Come in”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry for disappearing for sooo long. The first semester of med school kicked my ass real hard, but I did okay on my exams, and started the second semester. Hopefully this time I'll be able to manage my time more efficiently, and will be able to update sometimes.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter!

Stepping inside the Homestead Nicole was greeted with the delicious smell of dinner. She tried to look around, to take in her surroundings but it turned out to be a harder task than she’d expected, since tearing her attention from Waverly seemed impossible.

“It smells delicious” gestured Nicole towards the kitchen, while inching closer to the marvelous woman.

“I made lasagna…” answered the brunette, then hesitantly added “I really hope you like it.”

“Of course, I do!” exclaimed the older woman “everyone likes lasagna”

Waverly only chuckled in response, and timidly wrapped her arms around the officer’s neck. In response to the more than welcomed touch Nicole put her hands on the brunette’s hips and pulled her closer.

“Have I told you, that you look gorgeous?” whispered Nicole while looking deeply in Waverly’s eyes.

“You did, Officer” breathed back the shorter woman “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you are trying to woo me”

The redheaded woman only chuckled in response, and finally pulled Waverly impossibly closer, until their lips met. It was short and gentle and oh so sweet.   
After they pulled away Waverly ushered the redhead into the kitchen, where the table was set.

“So, I made ordinary lasagna for you, and vegan for me. But you can try that too. Have I told you, that I’m vegan? Never mind, so you can choose which kind of lasagna you’d like. Or you can try both, or whatever you want… And I’m rambling…”

“You’re cute” stated the redhead, Waverly only blushed in response. “You really didn’t have to do all of this, though. I would have been totally content with Chinese too.”

“I think you deserve someone who tries their best too, Nicole” reminded Waverly the older woman of their conversation not so long ago.

The officer blushed in response than added: “I’d like to try both then”

The two women spent their meal with talking about everything they were interested in. Time flew. After they had finished Nicole helped Waverly clean up the table, then they found themselves in the living room, on the couch talking, while using every opportunity they had to touch each other. 

These lingering touches and gentle kisses became more and more frequent and lasted longer and longer. Sometime later the two women were stumbling up the stairs trying hard not to stop the kiss they were sharing.

Nicole pushed Waverly up at the wall of the bedroom while kissing the brunette with all the affection she felt for her. This was a different kiss, unlike any other they’d shared before. This was not tender, not timid, it was lustful and filled with passion. Their hands were wandering on each other’s bodies wanting to touch the other person everywhere, wanting to feel the other person. 

Waverly pulled the redhead impossible closer, and crossed her legs behind the officer’s back, wanting to make any distance between their bodies disappear. In response Nicole shifter her hands under the shorter woman’s thighs and carried her to the bed. The older woman gently laid her lover on the bed, without interrupting their kiss. She laid herself on top of the younger woman and felt like it was all just a dream. She was in Waverly’s bed, on top of Waverly herself, kissing the woman like there is no tomorrow. 

Nicole broke the kiss, pulled away and looked in her lover’s eyes, in those beautiful hazel eyes, and smiled. Smiled at the woman in front of her, while caressing her face.

“You…”whispered Nicole, then leaned in closer, to kiss the brunette’s cheeks, “are…” she placed another kiss on Waverly’s cheeks, “are…” another kiss, closer to her lover’s mouth, “the most…” now the redhead kissed the angle of Waverly’s mouth, “beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Nicole finished her sentence with a gentle kiss on the brunette’s mouth.

The kiss got deeper and deeper, and at once Waverly was unbuttoning her shirt, while tugging at it. Warmth spread through Nicole’s whole body, the touch of the brunette sent electricity through her body, she wanted to see, to feel the body of the woman underneath her too, but first she had to make sure, she was ready.

“Waverly…” she panted, after tearing herself away from the younger woman’s lips.

“Yes?” came the answer in a lustful tone, from the brunette who started to place kisses on Nicole’s jaw, making it almost impossible for the officer to talk.

“Ar- are you sure?” she finally managed to utter.

The brunette stopped for a second, then pulled the redhead into another heated kiss as an answer. 

“We don’t have to…” started the redhead again “if you don’t want to”

This time Waverly looked deeply in the other woman’s eyes while answering: “I want you, Nicole Haught, I want you so much…”

This was enough for the officer to start pulling at Waverly’s dress, until she managed to take it off. Then she was welcomed with the most wonderful view she had ever seen. Nicole ran her hand from Waverly’s shoulders to her clavicle, placing soft kisses all the way. She reached out to Waverly’s back, and looked at the other woman, asking permission. The brunette nodded, while smiling shyly, so Nicole proceeded to take of her bra. 

“Wait…” called Waverly out faintly.

Nicole stopped immediately, looking with worry to the younger woman’s eyes.

“Baby is everything alright?” she asked concerned.

“Yeah… sorry, ho on…” Waverly looked away shyly.

Despite the encouraging words, Nicole felt that something was wronged, so she rolled down from the brunette, and looked deeply in her eyes.

“Darlin’” she started “it’s alright, if you don’t want to…”

“I want to!” protested Waverly “I want you so much!”

Nicole caressed the brunette’s face gently, while placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I…” spoke up the younger woman “I want you; I really do…”

“But?”

“There’s no but! I want you. I’ve wanted you for quite some time!” 

“And now that you’re here” she went on “I… I don’t know…”

“Baby, it’s alright” soothed Nicole the quite distressed brunette.

“Could we just…” Waverly started uncertainly “maybe… just cuddle tonight?”

“Of course, darling” answered Nicole sincerely after placing another kiss on the brunette’s forehead. 

Waverly buried her head in the creak of Nicole’s neck, and inhaled deeply.

“I’m sorry” she whispered.  
“There’s nothing you should be sorry for” reassured the redhead “there’s no rush, we have all the time in the world.”

Waverly only smiled into Nicole’s neck in response, and both of them felt content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts, guys!
> 
> Also, find me on Twitter: @Cameron37436820


End file.
